Dating For Dinner
by y0ungalaska
Summary: Arizona Robbins, staying true to what she was taught, has always dated for dinner. But what happens when a chance meeting could turn out to mean more?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dating for Dinner**

**Creator: y0ungalaska**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: All copyrighted materials referenced within this fan-fiction are not mine. I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any characters of Grey's. This is for entertainment purposes only. ... In other words, I own nothing except my ideas.**

**Summary: Arizona Robbins always dates for dinner. But what happens when a chance meeting could turn out to mean more?**

**A/N: I actually wrote this story a while ago, but I only posted it on the board. So I figured I'd post it here as I am one, writing Back At One with BrennaAimee and two, currently writing like five fics. lol. It'll keep me busy. Hope you like it! Chapters start out kind of short, but get longer as the story goes. Well, kind of.**

Chapter 1:

The women in Arizona's family had a rule. It was only one rule, but it was an important one nonetheless. You date for dinner.

When Arizona was old enough to start dating, her mother sat her down and told her a story. It was one that she would never forget and one that she now abided by. And if Arizona Robbins were to have a little girl of her own, she too would be told the same story.

"_Arizona, honey, can you come here for a moment?" The young girl turned in the hallway when she heard the sound of her mother's voice._

_She made her way into her parent's bedroom and sat at the end of the bed. Her mother smiled, her dimples showing and patted the seat next to her. Arizona complied and climbed further onto the bed, taking up the space that was meant for her father._

"_What's up, mom?" A fifteen year old Arizona asked as she leaned into her mother._

"_I need to talk to you about something." Her mother lazily rubbed her daughters arm._

_Arizona's head lifted, "Please don't tell me this is the birds and bees talk, mom."_

_Helen laughed at her daughter's forwardness. Arizona was a smart girl and she knew that. "No, honey, this isn't the birds and bees talk."_

"_Thank goodness." Arizona breathed as she laid her head back on her mother's shoulder. "So then what's this about?"_

"_This is about dating for dinner." Her mother answered simply._

_Arizona's eyebrows furrowed. "Dating for dinner? What does that even mean?"_

"_Well, when I was your age, your grandmother sat me down and told me a story and I thought I'd tell you the same story. You'll understand when the story is over. Deal?"_

"_Deal." Arizona mirrored her mother's dimpled smile as she got comfortable._

_Her mother went on for the next hour explaining to her how her grandmother and grandfather met. It was a rule back in the days when her grandmother was young. As a lady, you dated for dinner. And when you fell for someone, he was your choice. There was never a fight between men as the rules were understood and they too, had the option of choosing their wife-to-be._

_Arizona smiled at the thought. Though it was a different time, she assumed her mother was telling her the story for a reason._

"_Is that how you met daddy?" She looked up._

_Helen smiled. "That is exactly how I met your father. We actually went on quite a few dates and he was a bit more into me than I was into him, but when it came down to it, I knew your father was the one." She reveled in the memory for a moment. "So you, my little Arizona," she lightly poked her daughter in the stomach, "tell me, does it make sense?"_

"_Yes, mama." Arizona smiled. Getting up off the bed, she made her way to the door but before she left she turned to her mother, "Thanks for the awesome story, mom."_

Ever since she left her mother's room that day, she stuck to the history of her mother and her grandmother. Arizona Robbins always dated for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Arizona walked into La Pinata alongside a very handsome man. His name was Aaron Cauldwell and he was her date for dinner.

"Reservations for two under Cauldwell, please?" He spoke to the Hostess with a smile.

She searched the computer screen and immediately found his name. "Of course, right this way, Sir." Grabbing two menus, she led them to a semi-secluded corner of the restaurant. As she waited for the two to take their seats she placed a menu in front of each of them. "Please, take your time. We'll have a server to help you in just a moment and do enjoy your meal." With a smile, she returned to her post.

"So, Arizona, thank you for meeting me for dinner. I was very honored when you accepted my invitation." Aaron spoke as she smiled and opened his menu.

"Thank you for asking me. The pleasure was mine." Arizona, too, opened her menu.

The waiter came by and Aaron asked for a bottle of white wine, Guigal Hermitage Ex Voto Blanc 2007 to be exact. When the waiter returned with their bottle of wine, Aaron poured two glasses and handed one to Arizona. "To our night." He toasted.

Arizona lifted her glass to the toast and smiled. After about twenty minutes, their food had arrived and Arizona didn't want to admit it, but she was starving. Long hours of work and nothing to eat all day. She smiled over her plate and she dug in, trying not to be noticeable.

"Wow, this lamb is amazing." She spoke, wiping the sides of her mouth with her napkin. "Definitely the best I've tasted."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled over his wine glass. "I've been here a few times before and I must say, their food has been nothing short of exquisite every time."

"So," Arizona sipped her wine, "Tell me about yourself, Aaron."

Clearing his throat and placing his napkin on the table, he spoke, "Let's see, I grew up off the coast of Oregon. A town by the name of Gold Beach." Arizona raised her eyebrows and let out a laugh. "Sounds fancy, I know, but it isn't." He chuckled before continuing. "My father was a fisherman and my mother a school teacher. I was a straight A student for the most part. Um…" He let his voice trail off as he thought for a moment, "In high school, I played football and baseball. I lettered in both sports and even got offered scholarships to a few schools, but I was more interested in Law."

Arizona nodded and waited as he continued. She had been on three dates this week and everyone was so straight up and down. Aaron seemed more of the same. So as she listened, she allowed her eyes to wander to a few patrons also dining in the restaurant.

A woman with salt and pepper hair was lightly rubbing circles in the palm of her husband's hand as they looked longingly across the table at one another while engaged in conversation. Arizona smiled. She longed to have that someday. On the opposite side of the restaurant, there sat a woman probably mid-thirties she guessed, with a man who had to be around the same age. Arizona could tell that the woman was uninterested in anything the man had to say as she recognized her body language from afar. The thought brought her back to her present date as she looked across the table and smiled. Aaron was still going on about college and his sports. Little did he know, he had lost Arizona back at the scholarship talk.

She took a sip of her wine and threw in a few "uh-huhs" and "mmhmm's" here and there as he spoke. "More wine?" he asked.

"Absolutely." She answered. As she held her glass up, she could hear someone in the, what had been a quiet restaurant, laughing. Aaron paid no attention to the interruption and continued his one-sided conversation as Arizona's eyes searched for the woman who's laughter had just filled her ears.

Searching and searching, she failed to find who she was looking for. Looking back at her date, she smiled and sipped her wine. Aaron was now talking about a car that he had dreamed of since he was fifteen. She figured it would be best to pay attention to the conversation and so she engaged herself in meaningless conversion until she heard that laugh once again.

Quickly, her eyes darted around the restaurant before the laughter could cease. She had laid eyes on a beautiful woman. Her hair was long and almost as dark as night. She wore a red top that revealed just enough to make anyone wonder. Even Arizona. '_She has amazing skin'_ Arizona thought to herself as she watched the woman place her hand on her chest and laugh once again. The laugh brought a smile to Arizona's face. This woman was beautiful in every sense of the word.

The Latina must have felt Arizona's eyes on her, because she briefly looked over and smiled before returning her eyes to the woman in front of her and for the first time, Arizona noticed with whom she was sitting.

Arizona turned her attention back to Aaron who was now talking about living in California. She smiled. Something about this mystery woman was getting to her. Without trying to hide it, she glanced over again seemingly getting stuck. She noticed the way the woman smiled, the way perfectly straight teeth beamed. She also noticed the way that she sipped her wine. Red to be exact. _'She likes red wine'_

Arizona thought, taking a mental note to herself.

"Well, Arizona, I've had an amazing night." Aaron spoke as she smiled. She quickly returned her attention to him and smiled, dimples out.

"Thank you for this lovely date, Aaron. And for dinner, it was awesome." The two of them rose to their feet and Aaron led her to the front of the restaurant. Glancing back one last time, she looked to the mysterious Latina who surprisingly was smiling and looking dead at her. Heat immediately flushed her cheeks as she smiled back and then looked down, walking out of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Arizona sat at her desk, absentmindedly flipping through paperwork. It had been three days since her date with Aaron, which was a bust. The only good thing out of it was the woman who sat three tables away from her. The mysterious Latina with the beautiful laugh.

She laughed aloud as the thought crossed her mind. After the night with Aaron, Arizona went home and had a glass of wine while listening to some soft music. Her thoughts slowly, but always drifted back to the Latina from the restaurant. Her eyes. Arizona could see her eyes as though she was standing in front of her, staring back at her. Her smile was one of the most beautiful one's Arizona had ever seen. And her laugh, her laugh was like music to the blonde's ears.

The look they shared, although brief, had set the blond on fire, to say the least.

Suddenly, her look fell somber as she remembered the blond that sat across from her mysterious Latina. She was taken.

Arizona closed the file that sat in front of her and sighed. "Of course she's taken. Why wouldn't she be? She's beautiful."

She gathered her things and headed out of the office. Tomorrow was another day but tonight she had a date with Chad.

* * *

><p>Arizona pulled into a spot after paying parking and shut her car off. Retrieving her phone, she dialed Chad's number and waited for an answer.<p>

"Arizona, hey!" he greeted as he answered. "Are you here?"

"I am." She smiled. Chad was a bit different from the guys she had been dating. He was a bit more loose and fun-loving. He had a somewhat child-like quality about him that Arizona could definitely vibe with. He was perky like her. "Section 2B" She spoke grabbing her purse, keys and stepping out of her car.

"I think I see you." He answered as he hung up. A few moments later, he was standing behind her holding up two all-you-can-ride bracelets and a single flower. Arizona smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She spoke as he placed the bracelet around her wrist.

"Ready?" He asked to which Arizona nodded.

The night had been a blast. They had gotten on every ride at least twice and the conversation was flowing easily between the two of them. Chad actually had a liking for Disney movies, which was a big plus for Arizona. They had shared a funnel cake and some pizza. Very light-hearted and it almost made Arizona feel like she was teenager again. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"So, Miss Robbins, are you ready for some games?" Chad asked excitedly as he rose to his feet and offered a hand.

Arizona complied, taking his hand and rising to her feet as well. "What shall we play first?" He asked as they linked arms and walked toward the gaming area.

"Oh! The water gun one with the horses!" She exclaimed with a clap of her hands.

Chad smiled and led her over to the game. He gave the man behind the booth five dollars and took a seat next to Arizona. "Prepare to eat my dust." He said smiling.

"Oh you wish." She answered as the bell went off. Arizona concentrated on the small circle and before she knew it, the race was over. She looked up and noticed that her horse was the lead horse and she threw her arms in the air. "Eat that, Chad Winston!" She exclaimed with a fist pump and a huge smile.

He laughed as he rose to his feet and Arizona picked out a lime green monkey holding a heart. "Nice one. I think you cheated." He joked.

"I did not cheat!" She laughed. "It just so happens to be my favorite game and I mastered it."

"Oh, so you're a carni-game shark?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Arizona lightly slapped him on the arm and laughed. "What's next?"

"How about basketball?" He offered. Arizona nodded as they made their way over. He handed the man another five dollar bill. The man called out, "Any takers wanna challenge this young man in a duel to the death for their ladies?"

Arizona and Chad were lost in conversation as a challenger walked up and stood next to them. Arizona looked over and immediately her cheeks were flushed. It was her mysterious Latina from a few nights before.

"Hi." The woman spoke to Chad with a smile before turning back to her friend who was smiling brightly.

Chad leaned over to Arizona, who had her eyes fixated in front of her and spoke, "I can take her." He winked. "Which one do you want?" He asked, confidently.

Arizona looked around at the prizes and settled on a bear with a party hat and party favor in his hand. "I want that one. With the party hat."

Chad smiled and nodded his head.

Little did Arizona know, the mysterious Latina was listening as she described the bear that she wanted.

Arizona watched on as the game got underway. Chad was actually really good at basketball, but her mysterious Latina was better. She could hear the other woman cheering on the Latina and she tried her best not to stare, but it was hard. She cheered outwardly for Chad but inwardly she was cheering for this woman she had now seen only twice but never met.

Before she knew it, the game was over and the man had lost ten baskets to seven.

"Better luck next time, sir." The man behind the booth spoke. "Rematch?"

Chad shook his head no and thanked the man for the offer. Turning to Arizona, he smiled. "Well, better luck next time, I suppose."

"Don't worry about it. It was just a stupid bear. Next game?" She asked optimistically.

Looking up, she watched as the Latina pointed to the bear with the party hat and party favor. Arizona watched as she retrieved the bear and handed it to the woman standing next to her.

The Latina turned around and caught the gaze of the blond with the beautiful blue eyes. Arizona blushed yet again and before the Latina turned to walk away, she flashed her a 100-watt smile.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since her date with Chad and Arizona was slightly more interested in him than all of the other guys, but she dared not pick just yet.

Tonight, she was going out with Sebastian, whom she met through a colleague at work. He offered to take her bowling. Little did he know, but that was one of Arizona's favorite things to do. To say she was excited was an understatement because not only were they going bowling, but they were going cosmic bowling.

Arizona waited in line, next to Sebastian as the two of them watched the line move slowly. She could see that there were tons of people there, but she didn't care. After the week she'd had, she was ready to let loose. Her desk was covered with paper work and she had been buried in appointments all week. Not to mention the fact that after seeing the woman yet again at the carnival, she couldn't get the Latina out of her mind. She was like a plague, but in the best way possible. It had gotten to the point where she even saw her in her dreams.

As they walked through the doors, Sebastian offered to pay for the both of them and Arizona agreed. It wasn't that she couldn't afford it, she could, but she thought that it was sweet of a person to offer to pay for the first date. And so she let him.

Making their way inside, they walked over to the counter and exchanged their shoes. They walked over to their lane and Arizona took off in search of a ball. Within five minutes, she had returned with two nine pound balls. One was hot pink and the other was lime green.

Sebastian smiled as he entered their names onto the screen. He was up first. "I hope you have your game on." He smiled as he made his way to the lane. Arizona just laughed and took a seat. Yet another guy doubting her talents. She watched him as he hit two pins on the first try. The next one was an easy spare and he picked it up like a pro. Raising to her feet, she picked up her ball and smiled at him. "Watch and learn."

Pulling her ball to her chest, she squinted and stepped one arrow to the left. Lining her foot up with the second to the last arrow, she swung her arm back and then forward with one smooth motion. The ball curved a bit to the right, but right before it went to the gutter, it cut back to the left and hit right between the center and the pin that stood to the right of it. All of the pins fell and Arizona jumped in the air, celebrating. Sebastian watched as the x flashed next to her name and shook his head, smiling.

"You're going to shark me, Arizona?" He asked, feigning shock.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already? It's way too early for that." Arizona smirked and made her way to the screen. The couple next to her congratulated her and went back to their game. "Hey, I'm gonna go to the bar. Want anything?"

"Guinness." He answered handing her a bill.

Making her way inside the bar, she quickly checked her phone. Allison had texted her thirty minutes prior just to see how the date was going. Allison was her savior, so to speak. Whenever Arizona would send her the code word, she would call and give the blond an out. The two women worked together and had easily become best friends. Allison also dated for dinner, but she just ended up sleeping with them and never seeing them again.

She quickly replied to Allison's text and stuffed her phone into her back pocket. Making her way up to the bar she waited for the bartender to come to her. When the woman walked up, she smiled. She was cute, no doubt. "What can I do you for, hon?" The lady asked, wiping down the bar in front of her.

"A Guinness and a Cherry Bomb, please?" Arizona smiled as the lady made her drinks. Feeling her phone go off again, she retrieved it and began reading the new message. Allison was going home with some girl and needed Arizona to call her around three a.m. just in case the woman got comfortable. Arizona laughed.

Just as she was about to send a reply, she heard a voice come from someone sitting next to her. She didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"You know, if we're going to keep running into one another everywhere, I think I should know your name."

Arizona looked up and froze. It was her mysterious Latina and this time, she was speaking directly to her. "I…" Arizona began to speak, but was immediately at a loss for words when the Latina smiled.

"How about I start first? Callie." She spoke, offering her hand.

Arizona looked down and then back up into the eyes she had been dreaming about. They were nothing like the dream. If anything, they were ten times deeper and a million times more beautiful. She blushed as the thought ran through her mind. Suddenly she realized that she must have been staring and she took the hand that was offered, "Arizona."

Callie shook her head. "Nice to meet you, Arizona. That's a pretty cool name." She smiled. Just then, the bartender came back and Arizona immediately wished she would have helped everyone else in the bar before she made her drinks. Now that they had exchanged names, she didn't want to leave. Handing her the bill, she told her to keep the change as she grabbed the two drinks.

"It was nice to meet you, Callie. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Arizona spoke with a smile.

"Definitely." Callie answered with that 100-watt smile that always made Arizona blush tremendously.

Arizona and Sebastian had a great night. Although he made a comeback in the third game, Arizona beat him four games to one. The night had ended very well. As the two made their way to the outside, Arizona thanked him for the date and kissed him on the cheek. While getting into her car, she peered over her roof and saw Callie as she opened the door to her car. Callie found her eyes and again, she smiled before getting into her car and driving off.

Cat and mouse, anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona people watched as she walked through the park. It was one of the five days of the year that Seattle was actually beautiful. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze flowing through the limbs of the trees. Finding a bench, she took a seat and made herself comfortable. It seemed as though the entire city of Seattle was at the park with her. Kids ran freely through the grassy area along with dogs. Parents chatted between one another while watching their kids playing. It was a good day in Seattle, Washington.

Pulling out her phone, she decided to check a few emails. It was her day off but working for a high-powered law firm, you never really had a day off. There was always news to be passed along to the lawyers, clients to be contacted and paper work to be signed or at least read.

Arizona loved her job. Although it was tiring at times and even irritating, she wouldn't have it any other way. Her clients were amazing and her bosses were equally so. She had been working for the same firm for almost seven years. She had even gone on a few dates with one of the lawyers of the firm, but they both decided that it would be best to just stay friends. He had soon become one of her best friends and she even participated in his wedding when he had married one of the women in the office two years ago.

Scrolling through her emails, she quickly answered a choice few and chose that the others could wait until she got back to the office the next day. Her phone rang and Allison's name appeared on the screen.

Flipping her phone open, she answered, "Robbins."

"Arizona you know I hate when you answer the phone like that. I'm not one of your law partners." Allison retorted and Arizona laughed.

"I know. That's why I do it. Cause I'm awesome. And even if you hate it, you still talk to me." Arizona stated with a smile.

"You're my best friend, but you're pushing it." Allison answered also with a laugh.

"Whatever. You love me. You know it. Deal." Arizona watched as a small puppy walked towards her.

"Anyways, thanks for the save this morning. I needed it bad." Allison spoke.

"Not a problem. That's what I'm here for. To do your dirty work." Arizona spoke. The puppy was now sniffing by her leg and she watched as it looked up at her. She smiled down at the lovely puppy and lowered her hand to pet its head.

"Hey. So I was thinking…" Allison began, "Tonight, girls night?"

"Sure thing." Arizona answered. Just then, she heard that voice again. It carried through the air. She looked up and spotted Callie walking in her direction. "Hey, I have to go. About to night, I'll call you soon, okay?"

"Is everything okay?" Allison asked.

"Everything's fine. Tell you about it at girls' night." With that, Arizona hung up.

Picking up the puppy, she began cooing at it as it tried to lick her face excitedly. Pulling away, she laughed and lightly scratched under the puppy's chin.

"Rex! There you are!" Callie exclaimed walking up to the bench. Coming to a stop, she realized just who it was that was holding her dog. "Arizona?"

"So we meet again." Arizona spoke with a smile. She looked down to the puppy and then back at the Latina. "Rex?"

Callie laughed. "Well, I wanted to name him King, but he's kind of small so I settled for Rex. It's Latin for King."

Arizona nodded, letting the Latina know that she understood. "Rex is nice. I like it."

"It seems we're gonna be here for a while. Rex seems to really like you." Callie smiled, taking a seat next to the blond.

"Well the feeling is mutual." She smiled as she watched Rex curl up in her lap and get comfortable.

Silence consumed the air around them for a while as the two women sat there. Callie occasionally stealing glances at the blond and Arizona tried her hardest to look at anything but the woman sitting next to her. She was partly in shock because of all the dreams and thoughts she had had about this woman and now they were sharing a park bench. It was almost unbelievable. The sun was out but Arizona was sure that the heat she was feeling wasn't being caused by sunrays.

"So this is what, our third date?" Callie spoke without looking at the blond.

"I'm sorry?" Arizona asked, looking at the Latina.

Callie laughed. "Well you see, the first meeting doesn't count because we never really came in contact with one another. So the first date would have to be the fair. The second date would be the bowling alley because we actually spoke to one another and…"

Arizona cut her off, "this would be considered our third." She smiled at the thought.

"Exactly." Callie laughed again and turned towards her. "I've never gone on three dates and not had to buy dinner. This is a first."

Arizona continued smiling as she looked down, blushing a bit.

"You're a shy one, Arizona." Callie spoke as she noticed the blond blushing. "I like shy." She smiled as she looked away, busying herself with the kids running by them.

"Well, I'm not really shy it's just that…" Arizona let her voice trail off as she watched Callie turn towards her. "You seem to have entered my dreams and for some reason, you refuse to leave."

"Your dreams?" Callie asked with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrows. "Good dreams, I hope?"

Arizona blushed and could not hide it. She couldn't believe she just told this woman, this stranger, that she had crept into her dreams. What was she doing? _'Losing all resolve' _she thought to herself.

The blond shook her head and laughed. Callie on the other hand, rose to her feet and went to grab for her puppy. "Arizona, you are a bad girl in an angel's body." She laughed and watched as Rex shook himself from head to tail before she placed his leash on him.

"So, about that date…" Arizona looked up, confused. "Date?"

"Yes. The fourth date. I figured since we keep running into one another, we might as well make it a real one, right?" Callie squatted down, petting Rex's head and giving him a tiny treat. "What do you say?"

"Um, Well, first I'd say I don't even know your last name and second, I say I'd be honored to go on a date with you." Arizona followed Callie with her eyes as she answered.

"Great. And my last name is Torres." Callie smiled as she stood and pulled out her iPhone. Arizona recited her number and Callie entered it into her phone. She then did the same for Arizona. As she rose from her seat she spoke, "And just so we're even, my last name is Robbins."

"Well, it was nice running into you, Arizona Robbins."

"You too, Callie." She smiled as she bent down and rubbed the puppy's ears. "And I can't forget about you, Rex." She laughed as he licked her hand a couple times before wagging over to Callie's side.

The two women said their goodbyes, agreeing on a week from the day to go on their date. Arizona walked to her car with a new pep in her step.

She was going on a date with Callie Torres.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The next few chapters are short. Well, up until 10 or 11, I believe. Anyway, just wanted to let you know. Happy reading!**

**Oh, and all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

><p>Arizona walked up to Allison's front door. She had immediately texted her after Callie walked away from her in the park. Her excitement was almost uncontainable as she knocked excitedly on the wooden door.<p>

Allison flung the door open and immediately noticed the biggest smile she had ever seen on her best friend's face. "Arizona. Tell. Me. Everyting." She spoke as she pulled the blonde into her house and closed the door. The two women made their way to the living area and took a seat on the couch. Allison had already placed a bottle of white wine and two glasses on the table. There was a spread of different cheeses and meats on a platter as well. Arizona picked up a wheat cracker and laced it with turkey and pepper jack cheese.

Allison, getting impatient, crossed her leg under her and turned towards the blonde, "Spill it, Blondie."

Arizona laughed as she placed her half eaten cracker on a napkin. "Ok so… I was on a date with Aaron." Allison nodded with a bit of excitement as she sipped her wine.

Arizona loved this girl. Sometimes, she could be a handful, but she was her best friend. She had her childish ways and when they were together, they gossiped like school girls. "So I'm sitting at the table and he's going on and on about lettering in sports in high school and all of this." Arizona took a sip of her wine to moisten her pallet. "I kind of dazed off and started looking around the restaurant and all of a sudden, I hear this laugh, right?"

"A laugh? Arizona, really?" Allison asked to which Arizona laughed.

"Listen!" Arizona's voice rose as she swatted at her best friend. "So, I looked around and I couldn't find who was laughing but Ali, the laugh was so beautiful. It was like music to my ears." Arizona smiled as she let her memory take her back for a moment. "So anyway, I decide that I should probably pay attention to Aaron because well, he was my date. So, as soon as I get somewhat interested in the conversation, I hear the laugh again. This time, I found where it was coming from and Allison, she was beautiful."

"Wait," Allison furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side, "did you just say SHE?"

It was no news that Arizona had fooled around with a few women in her lifetime, but when it came down to it, she was a man's woman. Or so Allison thought.

"I did." Arizona replied with a smile. "She was absolutely gorgeous." She threw herself back on the couch, letting her head rest. "So I'm looking at her, right? And she must have felt my eyes on her because she turned to me and smiled before turning back to what looked to be her date."

"A woman?" Allison asked.

Arizona nodded. "So then Aaron brought me out of my dream world and thanked me for the date and as I was walking out," Arizona sat up again, "I had to steal a glance at her. Shockingly enough, she was looking at me and I swear, I melted right there."

"Melting in public? Arizona, that's kinky." Allison wiggled her eyebrows.

Arizona laughed. "I know I turned ten shades of red. And when she smiled at me, it was over. Her smile is like heaven, or you know, what you would imagine heaven to be like." She waved her hand in the air.

"So?" Allison asked, knowing by the look on her best friend's face that there was more to the story. "Continue! I know there's more. There has to be more."

"There is." Arizona spoke, sipping her wine and placing it on the table before her. "So I go on a date with Chad, to the carnival and honestly, we were having an amazing time. He's so sweet and charming and he's a lot like me, you know?"

"Ok, is this about Chad or the mysterious woman?"

"Right. So, we go to play some games and he wants to win me a bear, which is absolutely adorable. Then the guy running the game calls out for contenders and low and behold, up walks this mysterious Latina with another girl. Needless to say, she beat Chad and he didn't win me the bear. " she laughed. "But, she ended up picking the same bear that I wanted and then once again, she smiled and walked off."

"This is like a horrible teen movie." Allison laughed as she refilled her wine glass.

"So then," Allison cut her off, "Wait, there's more?"

Arizona nodded with an mmhmm and continued, "I'm bowling with Sebastian and we're having a good time. I decided to go and get us drinks and that's when you texted me. As I was going to reply to you, this woman turns around and says to me 'If we're going to keep running into one another, I should probably know your name' or something like that and it was her!" Arizona exclaimed. "After I found my voice, I told her my name and that I'd probably be seeing her again and I was right because today in the park, while we were on the phone, the cutest little puppy ran up to me and after I picked him up, Callie walked over and explained to me that it was her dog. His name is Rex, which is Latin for King, if you didn't already know."

Allison raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Really, Arizona?' and laughed.

"So this Callie… how hot is she?"

Arizona slapped her friend in the arm. "First of all, she's hotter than twenty infernos' and second of all, hands off. She is mine. As a matter of fact, we're going out on what will officially be our first date, next Thursday." Arizona admitted with pride as she sipped her glass of wine.

"Score one for Arizona." Allison lifted her hand and waited for the high five. "So what's going to happen with the whole dating for dinner thing? Are you still gonna do it or is this beautiful, hot as twenty infernos' Latina going to steal you away from all the men in Seattle?" she teased.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, but why would I stop dating? It is a date, right? So, I'll just keep dating for dinner and we'll see if Callie has what it takes to win my heart." Arizona spoke as she rose to her feet to grab a movie.

"From the sound of it, Arizona, she's not going to have to work too much harder to get what she wants." Allison lifted her glass in the air to toast her best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona had been looking forward to Thursday all week. Sadly enough, it was only Monday. She felt her phone vibrate and reached for it without looking. Pressing a few buttons on the touch screen, she opened her messages.

Looking down, she immediately smiled. It was Callie.

_Hey you. I know that it's only Monday, but I'm here in the office and I thought about you. So this is my hello. – Callie_

Arizona smiled once again as she placed her pen on the desk. She immediately replied to the message:

_Funny you should say that you were thinking about me because I've been thinking about you, too. – Arizona_

She placed her phone down on the desk and went back to her paper work. There was a knock at her office door and without looking up, Arizona spoke, "Come in."

"Hey Arizona." A handsome man greeted as he made his way into the office. "I was coming to inform you that the entire firm is having a lunch meeting in forty-five. Jack said that he wanted to go over the Fernandez/Collier case with us just so that we're all on the same page."

Arizona finally looked up. "Thank you, Charles. I'll see you in forty-five." The man smiled and retreated out of the office. Just then, her phone went off again.

_Thinking about me again, huh? This is becoming an everyday thing with you, isn't it? Any more dreams? –Callie_

Arizona laughed out loud. Of course she would remember the dreaming part of the conversation. She quickly texted back and placed her phone to the side.

_Dreams? No, no more dreams, but thoughts? There have been many, many thoughts. ;) –Arizona_

Her phone vibrated once more, bringing a smile to her face.

_Thoughts? Like…kinky thoughts? Or just you know, simple oh-her-eyes-are-beautiful thoughts? – Callie_

Again, she laughed. This woman was a handful and Arizona loved every minute of it. Thursday could not come soon enough.

_Oh wouldn't you like to know, Callie. – Arizona_

Arizona lost herself in paper work for the next twenty minutes before taking off to the lunch meeting. She checked her phone one last time before walking into the conference room.

_Gotta get back to work or the artists are going to get crazy. See you Thursday, McKinky. – Callie_

'McKinky?' Arizona thought to herself as she laughed out loud. She replied to the message, saying that she couldn't wait 'til Thursday and she needed to know what McKinky actually meant.

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning came around and Arizona was perkier than she had been in a while. If that was at all possible. Walking into her office, she began sorting through paper work, returning client's calls and before she knew it, lunch time had arrived.<p>

Again, it had been a beautiful day in Seattle. Two in the past seven days and Arizona took advantage of it. She made her way to a deli down the street and sat outside as she ate her lunch.

Her phone vibrated in her purse, causing her to sift through all of her belongings. Of course her phone was at the bottom. She retrieved her phone and clicked the view now button.

_McKinky :) - Callie_

Arizona laughed.

_What does that even mean? –Arizona_

Arizona picked up her trash and dispensed of it, making her way back to the office. She had four hours before she could head home and relax. Walking back into the office, she flipped pressed a button and put the phone to her ear. She needed to know what McKink meant and even more so, she just wanted to..

"Arizona, hey." Callie spoke on the other end of the receiver.

"So this McKinky thing," Arizona spoke as she opened the door to her office, "What does it mean?"

She could hear the other woman laughing. "It's nothing, really. Just a nick name I've acquired for you."

"Uh huh and what does it mean?" Arizona asked, placing her belongings behind her desk and taking a seat.

"I'll explain Thursday." Callie answered.

"You sure do know how to make a girl wait." Arizona said without thinking.

"You have no idea." Callie answered again. "So you couldn't wait for my reply, huh? You just had to hear my voice?"

"What can I say? You have a beautiful voice." The blonde answered with honesty.

A few moments of silence passed over the line before Callie spoke again, "Well, Arizona, I'd better get going. Studio to run and all, but we're still on for Thursday, right?"

"I wouldn't back out for the world." Arizona answered with a smile as she started in on her paper work again.

"Good to know." Callie spoke and Arizona could tell that she was giving that 100-watt smile once again. "I'll talk to you later, McKinky."

Arizona went to speak but the call ended. Looking at the phone, she shook her head. This woman was going to be the death of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So, since it's been forever since I've updated, I figured I would compile the three short chapters into one. I haven't even read over it so I really do hope it makes sense. lol. Think of it this way, the date will come sooner! :) Happy reading!**

Chapter 8:

Tuesday morning came around and Arizona was perkier than she had been in a while. If that was at all possible. Walking into her office, she began sorting through paper work, returning client's calls and before she knew it, lunch time had arrived.

Again, it had been a beautiful day in Seattle. Two in the past seven days and Arizona took advantage of it. She made her way to a deli down the street and sat outside as she ate her lunch.

Her phone vibrated in her purse, causing her to sift through all of her belongings. Of course her phone was at the bottom. She retrieved her phone and clicked the view now button.

_McKinky - Callie_

Arizona laughed.

_What does that even mean? –Arizona_

Arizona picked up her trash and dispensed of it, making her way back to the office. She had four hours before she could head home and relax. Walking back into the office, she flipped pressed a button and put the phone to her ear. She needed to know what McKink meant and even more so, she just wanted to..

"Arizona, hey." Callie spoke on the other end of the receiver.

"So this McKinky thing," Arizona spoke as she opened the door to her office, "What does it mean?"

She could hear the other woman laughing. "It's nothing, really. Just a nick name I've acquired for you."

"Uh huh and what does it mean?" Arizona asked, placing her belongings behind her desk and taking a seat.

"I'll explain Thursday." Callie answered.

"You sure do know how to make a girl wait." Arizona said without thinking.

"You have no idea." Callie answered again. "So you couldn't wait for my reply, huh? You just had to hear my voice?"

"What can I say? You have a beautiful voice." The blond answered with honesty.

A few moments of silence passed over the line before Callie spoke again, "Well, Arizona, I'd better get going. Studio to run and all, but we're still on for Thursday, right?"

"I wouldn't back out for the world." Arizona answered with a smile as she started in on her paper work again.

"Good to know." Callie spoke and Arizona could tell that she was giving that 100-watt smile once again. "I'll talk to you later, McKinky."

Arizona went to speak but the call ended. Looking at the phone, she shook her head. This woman was going to be the death of her.

* * *

><p>Arizona walked into the bar and looked around. It seemed as though Justin hadn't shown up yet. Making her way to the bar, she took a seat on an empty stool and looked around. She had been to Joe's Bar many times before but it had never been as packed as it was on a Wednesday night.<p>

Joe walked over to her and smiled. "Arizona," he spoke with a smile, "how've you been? Haven't seen you in here in a while. Who's the lucky man tonight?"

Arizona smiled. She had become very fond of Joe and his bar as of late. She would either bring her dates there r show up to wind down after a date. Sometimes, shed even show up alone just to hang out and have a few drinks.

"His name is Justin and he's an artist." he spoke as he handed her a drink.

"Ah, going for the artsy type this go round." he laughed as he wiped down the bar in front of her. "Hopefully, he's better than the last guy you brought here. He was less than interesting to say the least."

The last date that shed brought to the bar was a man named Charles Levinsworth. He was without a doubt, the most boring date Arizona had ever  
>encountered. Not even an hour and six shots into the date could help him and Arizona politely excused herself to the bathroom before calling Allison and putting her savior plan into action. After he'd left, Arizona and Allison returned to the bar and had an awesome time drinking and talking with Joe until closing time. After that night, she and Joe had become pretty good friends.<p>

Arizona laughed as she looked around the bar for her date. "Excuse me for a moment, Joe? I need to make a phone call."

As she made her way out of the loud bar, she retrieved her phone from her purse. Before she could dial the voicemail indication flashes at the top of her screen.

Putting the phone to her ear, she listened closely as Justin's voice filled her ear. "Hey Arizona, sorry to do this to you, but there was an emergency at the hospital. Horrible car accident. I'm not sure how late I'll be here, but if I can't make it tonight, can I have a rain check? Ok, I have to go save lives. Hopefully I'll hear from you soon."

Arizona cleared the message and sighed. Although she understood, she was still kind of sad about it. When she had met Justin a little over a month ago, they had actually hit it off but their schedules didn't permit them to see one another until tonight. Well, what would have been tonight.

Walking back into Joe's she quickly finished off her drink and placed a ten on the bar top. "Change of plans?" Joe asked, walking over to pick up the money.

"Seems like it. That's what I get for dating a doctor." Arizona smiled and said her goodbye before making her way outside.

Arizona, after making the short walk home, entered her apartment and dropped her things by the door. She poured herself a glass of wine and turned on the stereo.

Soft music began to flow through the air as she took a seat on the couch and picked up her phone.

_Hey. You busy? -A._

_Nope. Just got home from work. Enjoying a glass of wine. What's up?-C._

_What do you know? I'm doing the exact same. Just thought about you and wanted to say hello. -A._

_Great minds think alike. You, Miss Robbins, have been on my mind, too. Probably more than you think. –C._

Arizona couldn't help but smile.

_I actually had a date tonight but was stood up. That what I get for dating a doctor. Lol. –A._

_He stood you up? Really? Well I'm proud to say that's his loss. And I for one will not be standing you up tomorrow. –C._

_Good to know. Especially since I've been looking forward to this since our run-in at the park. –A._

_I don't even have to see you right now to know that your dimples are showing. –C._

Arizona smiled as she refilled her wine glass and returned to her seat. The two women texted one another for a while longer, exchanging addresses and little facts about themselves. Before Arizona knew it, it was one in the morning. As much as she didn't want the conversation to end, she needed to rest for her meetings in the morning and she didn't want to be dead come date time.

Arizona said her goodbyes and turned it in for the night. Though she didn't know it, tomorrow would soon become a day Arizona Robbins would never forget.

* * *

><p>Arizona awoke the next morning wearing the biggest grin. It was Thursday and she was going on a date with Callie Torres. But first, she had to go to work.<p>

After getting out of the shower she quickly dressed in her favorite business suit and made her way out the door.

Before arriving at worked, she stopped off at the local bakery and grabbed a dozen doughnuts and six coffees for her and her co-workers. It was going to be a good day and Arizona wanted to share the happiness.

James was the first to notice Arizona as she made her way tithe inference room with coffee and pastries. He quickly made his way to her side and took the big pink box out of her hand. "Miss Robbins, you're certainly in a good mood this morning." He smiled as he set the box in the middle of the table.

"Good morning to you, too, James. And yes I am in a good mood. Today is a good day." she smiled and her dimples appeared.

"It must be. Your dimples are stealing the show." he laughed as they made their way back to the front of the office. Arizona reached over the desk to retrieve some files and James asked, "So who's the lucky guy?"

"No guy." Arizona answered. James looked at her a bit confused. She smiled. "I think you mean who's the lucky woman."

Being a man, James couldn't keep his mouth from dropping. Arizona Robbins was going out on a date with another woman.

Arizona noticed his reaction and laughed. James was almost ten years her junior and although he was amazing at his job, there were instances like these where he couldn't help but show his true age. "James, you might want to pick that jaw up off the ground." He shook her head and laughed as she made her way into the office.

All day Arizona was checking her phone but the status never changed. Of all days she thought she would have heard from Callie, today she didn't. Not even once. Although she was extremely excited, she was also very distracted. She absentmindedly moved through her paper work while thoughts of the Latina invaded her mind. It was bad enough that she couldn't sleep without thinking about Callie, but being awake was getting to be just as much of a hardship. Concentration was definitely not her best friend.

There was a knock on her office door and without looking up, Arizona granted them entry.

"Miss Robbins, a package awaits you at the front desk." Arizona took the pen out of her mouth.

"A package?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. It was just delivered."

Arizona rose from her seated position and began to make her way to the front desk. As soon as the desk came into view so did a beautiful bouquet of beautiful pink and white lily stargazers. Her mouth dropped as she made her way up to the desk.

Julia sat behind the bouquet with a smile. "Someone is really appreciative of you, Miss Robbins."

Arizona lightly sifted through the flowers in search of a card or anything that would tell her where they came from. After a few moments, she pulled a card from the middle of the bouquet. The handwriting wasn't noticeable to her but it was indeed beautiful. She carefully opened the small card and flipped it open to read:

'Tonight, be prepared to stargaze. -C.'

Arizona's smiled widened as she closed the card and placed it back in the small envelope. She allowed herself to get lost in the bouquet and thoughts of the Latina before Julia's voice brought her back to reality. "You're a very lucky woman."

Arizona smile only widened more as Julia spoke to her. She was indeed a very lucky woman. They hadn't even been on their first date and already Callie was blowing her away. Smiling with a thank you to Julia, Arizona picked up the bouquet and made her way back to her office. Immediately pulling out her phone, she dialed her best friend's number.

As soon as Ali answered, Arizona started talking, "So I'm sitting at my desk right.."

Ali cut her off, "Well hello to you, too."

"Hello. Now will you listen to my story?" Arizona asked impatiently. Ali mumbled a fine and Arizona continued, "ok so I'm sitting at my desk and Carter knocks on my door to tell me that a package gas arrived for me at the front desk. I walk out there and the most beautiful bouquet of lily stargazers. Stargazers, Ali!" Arizona exclaimed. "How does she know what my favorite flower is?"

"Wait, they were from Callie?" Ali asked. Arizona agreed and Ali's mouth dropped. "I told you, Arizona. Didn't I tell you? You haven't even gone on one date and already she's a keeper!" Ali exclaimed.

Arizona laughed at her best friends comment. She was right, they hadn't even been on one date and already this woman was sweeping her off her feet. She wouldn't dare admit it though.

"So what was the name of this restaurant where you first saw her?" Ali asked.

"La Piñata. Why?"

"I'm trying to find me one of those hotter than hot, sweep me off my feet type girls." Ali answered with a laugh.

The conversation lasted for another ten minutes before Arizona decided that she needed to get some work done before her work day ended. She found herself stealing glances at the bouquet and smiling every ten minutes. The anticipation was killing her. The night couldn't come fast enough for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11:

Arizona rushed around her house throwing different articles of clothing in different directions. Callie would be at her house in less than two hours and she had no idea what to wear.

"Seriously, Arizona?" She chastised herself. She had never had such a problem dressing for a date before.

At first, she was going to go with a low- cut blue dress that revealed her shoulders and cut off at the knees, but she remembered the clue on the card and decided that it may be too cold. She laid out a pair of dark blue jeans that would hug her bottom half just right. Now for the top.

Arizona went through every shirt in her closet ten times and couldn't make a decision. Looking around the room, she laid eyes on a beautiful blue top that fit somewhat like the top of the dress she had picked out. It was the same blue and still gave her the of the shoulder look that he had been going for.

"Perfect." She spoke, finally making her way to the bathroom to shower. She had taken up a god forty five minutes deciding on what to wear and now she she ready to doll herself up. The more she thought about the dye, the more nervous she became. Arizona had never been nervous about a date. She'd been on many and it was usually the men who were nervous. Was that it? Was it just because Callie was a woman? Is that why Arizona suddenly felt as though the tables had turned on her?

Shaking her head and making her way out of the shower, she wrapped herself in a towel and towel dried her hair. Looking at the clock she noted that she now had an hour before Callie would be at her doorstep.

Arizona had butterflies.

Arizona rushed around her house trying to make sure that everything was taken care of before she left the house. Within minutes, there was a knock on the door.

The butterflies began to get worse as Arizona made her way tithe door. Placing her hand on the knob, she exhaled and opened the door.

Her breath immediately seemed to get caught in her throat at the sight of the beautiful Latina. Callie stood in dark blue skinny jeans, much like Arizona. The top she wore was a deep red and hung just low enough to make anyone wonder. Arizona, noticing her predicament, picked her jaw up off the floor and spoke, "Wow. You look absolutely amazing."

Callie, noticeably looking the blond up and down, had to gather her thoughts before speaking. "You look amazing yourself, Miss Robbins." Every time Callie had come in contact with the blond, she had something clever to say. This time though, this time was completely different. She was absolutely taken by the beauty of the blond and her blue eyes were like time warps. If Callie wasn't careful, she was sure to get lost in them.

"For you." Callie spoke, holding up another small bouquet of Lily Stargazers.

Arizona smiled as she took the flowers and placed them under her nose. "How did you know?"

Callie smiled. "Oh, you know, I have my ways."

Arizona offered Callie entrance into her house as she put the flowers in a case and set them in the island in her kitchen.

"Ready?" Callie asked standing up.

"As I'll ever be." Arizona replied grabbing her purse and following Callie to the door. The butterflies were back.

"So where are we going?" Arizona asked as she looked out the window.

Callie looked over to the blond for a moment before looking back to the road. "That, Arizona, is a surprise."

About twenty minutes later, Callie pulled into a parking space and  
>Hopped out of the car. Making her way over to the passenger side, she opened the door and motioned for Arizona to step out.<p>

"I hope you like the water." Callie spoke as they made their way onto what seemed to be a boat dock.

Callie offered her hand as the two women made their way to a speed boat. Callie made sure that Arizona was in safely before she took a seat behind the wheel. Callie made a few moves and before Arizona knew it, the boat was idling.

"Ready?" Callie asked to which she received a nod from the blond. Pushing the throttle forward the boat slowly took off and before Arizona knew it, they were out on the waters.

The conversation was flowing as Arizona watched the boat pull up onto shore. Callie hopped off first and made sure the boat was stable in its place. She walked around and offered a hand to the blond, helping her off the boat.

"Do you trust me?" Callie asked seriously. Arizona, even though she wasn't the trust easy type, had a different feeling about Callie.

"Yes." she answered with a nod. Callie smiled, taking her y the hand and lead her a little ways down the beach. When their destination came into view, Arizona gasped.

There was a blanket that lay in the sand. On top of the blanket, there was a basket, two candles, and two wine glasses face down.

"Callie," Arizona spoke almost breathlessly, "this is beautiful."

The Latina looked back and smiled. "I was hoping it wasn't too much."

Callie waited for Arizona to take her seat before she did the same.

Arizona busied herself with the sky while Callie plated their food and poured the glasses of wine. Looking down, Arizona noticed that there were two bottles of wine. One white and the other red.

"Two bottles of wine?" Arizona asked.

"Well yea, you like white and I like red."

Arizona nodded and smiled. How the brunette knew such a thing was beyond her but she would figure all of that out later. For now, she would enjoy her wine and the company she kept.

As the night went on, the sky became darker and darker and the stars became brighter. Arizona now lay on her back looking up into the night sky as Callie lay beside her in the same position.

"So, how did you get your name?" Callie asked never taking her eyes off the never-ending sky above them.

"I was actually names after the U.S.S Arizona. The men in my family are big on country and they all serve in the United States Army."

Callie smiled. "Definitely not what I was expecting."

"You expected me to be named after the state?" Arizona asked. Callie nodded as a small laugh escaped her lips. "That would have been super lame." Arizona stated.

"You're right, it would have." As Callie answered both women broke into a fit of laughter.

"Your turn." Arizona spoke. "How'd you get your name?"

"Actually, mi abuela named me. She said that when I was born she knew that I was born of music. She knew that I would sing and so she named me Calliope. It stands for the muse of epic poetry and the beautiful-voiced." Callie finished off as she sat up as sipped her wine. "But no one calls me that. I prefer Callie."

Arizona looked over to the Latina. "Calliope. I like it." She smiled. Callie could see the look on the blonds' face and knew that even if she wanted to argue, she would be fighting a losing battle. So instead she smiled and lay back to watch the stars.

"Do you sing, Calliope?" Arizona asked.

"On occasion, yes. I haven't in a while. I used to sing a lot more when I was younger."

Arizona sat up propping herself on an elbow. "Will you sing for me now?"

Callie blushed. It was true that she had been singing since she was a young girl, but in her older years she had become quite shy. "I...don't know." she stuttered.

"Oh come on, please? It's only you and I out here right? Nothing to be afraid of." Arizona smiled.

Callie noticed the dimples appearing on the blonds' face and she was a goner. As much as she wanted to fight it, she couldn't.

Arizona watched as the emotions ran across the Latinas face. Callie had eluded so much confidence in their previous meetings and here she was, as shy as could be. Arizona smiled. She found it to be completely endearing.

Callie looked up and saw Arizona's eyes on her. She couldn't back out now. "What would you like to hear?" She asked as she cleared her voice.

Arizona, figuring that it would make her more comfortable if she didn't watch, lay back and began to look at the stars as she contemplated. "How about I let you choose? Sing to me whatever is in your heart, Calliope."

Callie sat up taking a deep breath. Opening and closing her hands a few times, she tried to calm her nerves. Arizona had no idea how nervous Callie was, but for some reason, Callie wanted to do this for her. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she watched the blond as Arizona gazed upon the stars.

Callie cleared her throat and Arizona turned around. She smiled. Callie returned her smile and for some reason, her confidence overtook her nervousness and she began to sing.

_I think about the life I live_

_A figure made of clay_

_And think about the things I lost_

_The things I gave away_

_And when I'm in a certain mood_

_I search the house and look_

_One night I found these magic words_

_In a magic book_

As she continued to sing, Arizona slowly turned to face her. Smiling, she inched her way in between Callie's legs and lay back against her. Now both women were looking at the stars above them.

_Throw it away_

_Throw it away_

_Give your love, live your life_

_Each and every day_

Arizona tilted her head back and looked at the woman behind her. The first time she had laid eyes on Calliope, she thought she was beautiful. And now, listening to her sing, she knew that the Latina was so much more than that. The voice coming out of this woman was more than soothing… it was more than calming… it was everything that Arizona had ever wanted.

Callie looked down with a crooked smile as she wrapped her arms lightly around the blond.

_And keep your hand wide open_

_Let the sun shine through_

'_Cause you can never lose a thing_

_If it belongs to you_

_There's a hand to rock the cradle_

_And a hand to help us stand_

_With a gentle kind of motion_

_As it moves across the land_

_And then hand's unclenched and open_

_Gifts of life and love it brings_

_So keep your hand wide open_

_If you're needing anything_

_Throw it away_

_Throw it away_

_Give your love, live your life_

_Each and every day_

'_Cause you can never lose a thing_

_If it belongs to you_

_You can never lose a thing_

_If it belongs to you_

Without turning around, Arizona inhaled deeply. The song, the lyrics, the meaning behind them had all spoken to her in such a way that she was almost rendered speechless. "Calliope…" she whispered so softly her voice almost carried away with the slow breeze.

Callie could only smile. She had sung that song a million times before but never had she sang it with so much conviction, so much feeling. Her heart was beating so rapidly in her chest, she almost didn't hear the blond say her name.

Arizona turned around in Callie's arms and smiled. "That was beautiful."

Callie could only smile. As she sat there, looking into the blue orbs that were watching her every reaction, she found herself being pulled forward. Arizona never looked away from her and she moved in slowly. Breathing hitched…hearts raced…eyes darted to lips…

"Thank you." Callie spoke as she took a deep breath and pulled away.

Arizona could only smile. She too, had felt the pull. She too had wanted to kiss Calliope, but in a quick second she had doubted herself and she knew that the Latina had picked up on it because suddenly, she pulled away.

"What was that song? It was…"

"Throw it Away by Abbey Lincoln." Callie answered, repositioning herself and the blond. "It's an old jazz song. Mi abuela used to listen to it a lot when I was a kid. It was the first song I actually learned to sing in English."

Arizona nodded and leaned back into Calliope. Reaching back, she pulled the Latina's arms back around her as she nuzzled closer. She would give anything to be as close to her as she could right now. The moment was perfect. The sky was dark. The stars were shining and they were alone. Together. Perfection.

* * *

><p>Arizona slowly blinked as she turned over and felt another body beside her. Rubbing her eyes, she realized that she was still on the beach. And it was Friday.<p>

"Calliope!" She almost screamed as she jumped up from the blanket and started to frantically gather her belongings. Callie stirred a bit, but had yet to wake up. "Calliope!" Arizona screamed again, frantically looking for her shoe.

"Huh? What? I'm awake." Callie spoke groggily as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"We fell asleep. I'm going to be late for work!" Arizona tried to throw her hands up in the air and began to drop things.

"Shit!" Callie jumped up and gathered the rest of their things before running after Arizona to the boat. "I'm so sorry." She spoke as she helped Arizona up and then followed her lead.

Starting the boat, she let it idle for just a few minutes before pushing the throttle back and taking off on the water.

"Don't be sorry, Calliope. I had an amazing time with you last night." Arizona spoke as she looked on ahead.

Callie looked over for only a moment and smiled. "I had an amazing time with you too, Miss Robbins."

Twenty minutes passed before they pulled up to the dock. Callie shut the engine off and hopped over the side. Within a few minutes, she was offering a hand to the blond and helping her onto the dock. They half walked, half ran to the car and hopped inside.

Before Arizona knew it, they were parked in front of her house. Looking up, she saw the Latina looking back at her with a broad smile.

"What?" She asked, unable to hide her own smile.

"McKinky… It's a nickname. My friends and I all have them. And you, Arizona Robbins, are kinky. Therefore, McKinky suits you." Arizona's mouth dropped a little and Callie smiled, trying to stifle her laugh.

"You are lucky that I have to be at work in an hour or I'd make you explain more." Arizona playfully hit her in the arm and then smiled. All of a sudden, her shyness had returned.

The blond fought with herself for a moment before leaning over and kissing the Latina on the cheek. "Thank you for an amazing night. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

Callie smiled. "Anytime, McKinky, anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

><p>Arizona groggily awoke to the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the nightstand. Rolling over, she squinted as she read the name on her Caller-ID.<p>

"Allison, I swear this better be good." She lazily spoke into the receiver.

"Good morning to you, too, Sleeping Beauty." Her best friend spoke with a cheery tone. "I take it someone had a good night."

Arizona emitted a low growl before rolling onto her back. She knew that the conversation wouldn't be ending anytime soon and so she rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up. "I did and my morning sleep wasn't so bad either."

Allison completely ignored the fact that her best friend sounded irritated and carried on with the conversation. "I'm at your front door and I have donuts and coffee so open up."

"I don't like coffee." Arizona spoke with disinterest.

"Arizona Robbins, I got up this morning to get us coffee and donuts and do the best friend morning after talk. Granted, I'm a day late, but whatever. You are going to open this front door…"

Arizona growled once again and hung up. Sighing deeply, she pulled herself out of bed and slowly made her way to the front door. When she opened it, there stood Allison with the biggest smile on her face, a bag in one hand and a cup holder in the other. Arizona narrowed her eyes at her best friend before making her way into the living room, leaving Allison behind.

She plopped herself down on the couch and immediately threw her arm over her eyes. The sunlight was just too much for her to handle so early in the morning.

"I was very content in the middle of my bed, Allison." Arizona grumbled without looking at her friend.

"And I was dying for details." Ali answered back, receiving a sigh from Arizona. "It's been two days, Arizona. Two days too long if you ask me." Ali leaned into the couch as she bit into a chocolate donut.

"You came all the way over here at eight thirty in the morning because you wanted details? Really?" Arizona looked at her best friend as though she'd lost her mind.

"What?" Ali asked with innocence. "Come on, are you seriously going to sit here and act like it wasn't a big deal?"

When Arizona failed to answer, she continued, "Wow. It was that bad, huh? I tell you, you meet someone who seems like they're going to be it and then BAM, they're not. Let me guess, she smacked her food while she ate? Oh! Horrible body odor? Serial killer?"

Arizona's expression became more confused with every passing second she sat listening to her best friend ramble on. "No!" Arizona did everything not to yell.

"No?" Allison stopped her rambling at the response. She sat with a confused face.

Arizona shook her head. "No. If you must know, she was perfect. Almost too perfect, really." The blonde reached for a maple donut. "And you watch way too much television." She laughed as she bit into the fresh pastry.

"Tell me, Arizona. I mean it's the least you can do for your poor best friend whose relationships are more than non-existent. I'm living vicariously through you right now."

Arizona smiled as she thought back to the amazing night she spent with Calliope. Her best friend noted the smile on her face and spoke, "Ok, something good happened because Arizona Robbins doesn't smile like that after one date. I want to know what and I want to know now."

"She took me to a secluded beach area where she had a picnic set up for us. It was amazing, Ali. I have never been courted like that. Ever. Not even Josh did that for me," Arizona spoke of her last relationship. Josh had been an amazing guy. Perfect even, to outsiders. And even to Arizona, but she never really clicked with him. The two were always on completely different wavelengths.

Arizona repositioned herself, "We talked a little about our families and I learned that her actual name is Calliope, which means the muse of epic poetry or beautiful-voice." Arizona became shy for a moment as she thought back to the night when Calliope sang for her and the same feeling suddenly overcame her. "We sat under the moonlight, looking up at the stars and she sang for me."

Ali slumped her shoulders a bit and sighed. "That is so sweet!" She shyly smiled at her best friend. "I told you she wouldn't have to do much to win you over, Arizona. You've talked about her for all of five minutes and I've never seen you like this. You're smitten, Arizona Robbins, and I like it."

Arizona threw her head back with laughter. As much as she hated to admit it, maybe… just maybe she was a little smitten. "Well, she is a very sweet woman, that's for sure. And she sure does know how to woo a girl."

"So when's the next date? Soon?" Allison asked with total excitement.

"I'm not sure," Arizona answered as she rose to her feet and walked into the kitchen. Allison was hot on her heels.

"What do you mean you're not sure? Surely, she wanted a second date right? I mean, come on Arizona, that was not something you do for someone you never want to see again." Ali took a seat on the nearest stool and threw her elbows up on the island.

Arizona busied herself with tea making. Surprisingly enough, she was a bit quiet which did not sit well with her best friend.

"Arizona? Tell me you asked her out again. Or she asked you?" Ali narrowed her eyes as she looked at the back of her best friend's blond hair.

"I did and she said anytime." Arizona spoke, grabbing a cup from the cupboard above her head.

"So then what's the hold up?" Ali repositioned herself. "I mean boat rides, stars, serenading…that's something straight out of a fairy tale and from what you've said, she pulled it off perfectly. So how about tomorrow?" The excitement in her voice came back.

"I'm seeing Robbie tomorrow." Arizona stated as she poured some honey into her cup.

"Wait…what?!" Ali hopped off the stool and stood beside her best friend. Grabbing the honey, she halted Arizona's movements. "Robbie? What the hell, Arizona?"

Arizona looked at her best friend. She knew that after the entire talk about Calliope, Allison would not be too happy that she was still dating, but she couldn't just stop everything just because she had one amazing date. That would defeat the purpose of dating for dinner. "Allison, I know what you're thinking and I get it. I do, but I can't just stop dating for dinner because Calliope was sweet and loving and very, very sexy. That would defeat the purpose." Arizona spoke as she picked up her cup and blew on it a few times before taking a sip. "I'm still going to date for dinner. I haven't chosen anyone just yet."

Allison sighed heavily. Sometimes, her best friend could be as blind as a bat. And she was always there to make Arizona see the things that were seemingly slapping her in the face, so to speak. "Arizona Robbins, have you no eyes? Have you no heart? No soul? This woman is it for you."

Arizona looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Listen to yourself! I mean from the beginning to now. You ran into her on a date with one of the most boring men you've ever encountered. And then, you start to run into her on other dates and finally, you're just sitting in the park, which you've done millions of times, and her little Rex comes up to you and you two meet. I don't know what you'd call that, but I'd definitely call it fate. You go on this date that is beyond amazing and now, you're like '_Oh I'm seeing Robbie_'. You're slapping fate in the face, Arizona! And let me just tell you, fate does NOT like to be bitch slapped."

Arizona laughed again before making her way into the living room and setting her cup down on the table. "One, I am not bitch slapping fate. Two, it was ONE date, Ali. Granted, it was the most amazing date of my life, but it was still one date. And three, I am allowed to date whomever I choose until I choose."

Allison shook her head. "You can be so damn hard-headed sometimes, do you know that?"

"Well, hard-headed or not, I haven't chosen yet. And until I do, I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing." Arizona picked up a sprinkled donut and began picking at it.

"Have you called her?" Ali asked.

"No. Has she called me?" Arizona answered quickly.

"Well, I wouldn't know that because I'm not your phone." Allison sighed. "Look, the point is, maybe you should call her. I mean, what's the harm in that? Friends call one another all the time." Ali shrugged as she tore into a maple donut.

Arizona picked up her phone and stared at it. Contemplating whether or not she should call. Maybe it wouldn't hurt?

Ali glanced over at her best friend and smiled. Slowly, she was sure she was getting through to the blonde. In her eyes, Arizona deserved the most happiness in the world. After all, she was the main person who was always spreading joy… Now, it was her time to experience joy and this Calliope Torres was definitely her joy.


End file.
